Ánima sola
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: La noche del 31 es el momento en el que las almas de los fallecidos salen de su lugar de descanso y regresan a sus hogares, o en el caso de él a alguna fiesta a esperar por quien nunca había llegado cuando tenía vida pero en esta fecha especial todo era posible. [ AoKaga ]


_A diferencia de la primera historia esta es más sobrenatural(?) la verdad, me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes igual._

* * *

Advertencia: _AU & mención de ÁlexMomo y Muro x Fem!Mura_ :3

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Ánima sola."**

No sabía por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, pero ahí estaba. Ni siquiera sabía de quien era la casa, si se podía llamar así a la mansión donde ahora se hallaba, sólo sabía que Tatsuya y Álex (sobre todo ella), lo habían arrastrado a esa aburrida fiesta de disfraces típica del Halloween, ¡joder! No era muy festivo cuando niño, ¿por qué lo sería ahora?

Al menos había hamburguesas, de Halloween pero hamburguesas al final y ahí estaba el hombre de traje, según él de la rentadora, de Drácula, comiendo a su quinta víctima.

Estaba entretenido en su actividad que no notó al joven moreno de camisa blanca y chaleco negro sentarse a su par.

-Déjale comida a los vivos. - le dijo calmo el de mirada azul, mirada que mostraba burla y a la vez fascinación.

-Tch, déjame en paz imbécil.

-Si no querías venir a este lugar, no lo hubieras hecho. - el pelirrojo miró al chico ofuscado, ¿qué demonios le importaba a ese entrometido?

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? No sé, ¿ir a molestar a alguien más?

-No realmente, me dejaron plantado desde hace mucho. - Kagami enarco una de sus rojizas cejas, no había esperado que un tipo bien parecido reconociera que de hecho estaba solo y no por elección propia.

-¿Quieres una hamburguesa? - trató de sonar amable y ser menos acaparador con la comida.

-La verdad, sí. - Kagami le extendió una de la enorme bandeja, pero esta no fue aceptada. -Disfrútalas tú, _que puedes_. - esto ultimo fue un susurro que Kagami ignoro, tal vez el chico era otro obsesionado más con su peso.

-Como quieras.

La fiesta siguió su curso, desde su sitio pudo ver como Álex acorralaba a una voluptuosa pelirrosa e Himuro parecía imitarla con una pelivioleta que se notaba más interesada por los confites festivos, sonrió ante la escena para luego seguir observando de soslayo a su acompañante.

.

-Sonará tonto pero, ¿quieres bailar? - la petición del moreno lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Que te pasa! E-eso sería muy raro. - Kagami desvío su rostro sonrojado ante la petición del extraño.

-Sólo es un baile, no te estoy pidiendo que huyas conmigo o algo así. - el muchacho de mirada felina, sonrió con gracia. -Además que más raro podría ser si ahí _un pirata patea a su propio capitán_ y por allá, _un diablillo desenvuelve a una momia_.

Las risas no pudieron ser contenidas por el chico de ojos rubíes, al moreno le parecieron lo más melódico que podía escuchar esa noche, de repente notó como Kagami se posaba frente a él, con el rostro más rojo que su cabello, extendiéndole la mano para disfrutar de la balada lenta que ahora se dejaba escuchar por el lugar.

Kagami se cuestionaba el porqué de sus acciones, nunca había bailado en público al menos no con alguien que no fuera Álex, aun así ahí se encontraba valseando con un completo desconocido.

- _Creí que no bailaría esta noche_. - las palabras del moreno se dejaron escuchar sinceras pero a la vez con tristeza. Kagami quiso preguntar por ese tono que había usado y que le había entristecido el corazón, pero no pudo hacerlo ante los giros que su acompañante le hizo dar para luego atraerlo hacia su pecho. -Me tengo que ir.

Confundido siguió al moreno que no le soltaba la mano, pudo ver de reojo a su hermano y maestra bastante entretenidos. Sin duda tendría que regresar por ellos en un momento, ya que aunque no fueran de los que se ponen ebrios y hacen destrozos, eran de los que se ponían cariñosos con quien se dejara y eso era un riesgo para los incautos.

- _Kagami_. - su nombre sonó aterciopelado, como si fuera abrazado en ese momento, por la cálida noche de octubre. - _¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, la bulliciosa fiesta se desvaneció a su alrededor. Kagami no era una persona tan aventurera como sus amigos pero de nuevo se encontraba haciendo lo impensable, ¿de verdad se iría con ese chico al que no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre?

Una parte de él lo quería y la otra, la otra le decía que _no era lo indicado_.

-Eh, no c-creo. - la escasa respuesta del pelirrojo lo sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sonreír. -No es que no quiera pero mis amigos... - miró con un puchero hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Además, no nos conocemos como para eso y si me diste tu nombre, la verdad no lo recuerdo. - mientras más hablaba, el moreno se acercaba hacia él.

El tiempo anhelando su regreso a sido largo, no sabía por qué lo seguía haciendo cada año. Tal vez en su momento haya sido afecto o un mero capricho por ese amor mal correspondido pero sin duda lo que este chico le había dado en una noche no era lo mismo, si pudiera se quedaría a su lado para hacerlo molestar y conocer aun mas de esos gestos encantados.

No era la primera vez que esta escena se repetía, pero si era la primera en la que se alegraba realmente de la negativa, ese pelirrojo tenía mucha vida y sin saberlo había decidido vivirla. A sabiendas que poco sentiría su tacto dejó en su mejilla un beso casto, tal vez el único que en su tiempo vivo o en su tiempo ahora, él había dado.

-Es Daiki, _Aomine Daiki_. - le susurró al oído, el único dato que se había permitido guardar para sí mismo. -Tengo que irme.

Al notar como el moreno se marchaba y cuestionarle sobre si se verían luego, este sólo contesto que tal vez en otra vida si le cumplen ese deseo. Kagami sin entender se adentro en el lugar en busca de sus amigos, tal vez ellos supieran mas sobre aquel muchacho. Ese que se dejó abrazar por la noche una vez más.

La única diferencia es que ahora no iba a abatido como en esa ocasión donde todo acabo sino iba alegre porque aunque Kagami no lo recordase, él lo haría eternamente o hasta que en otra vida se reencuentren.

* * *

 _¡Desde ya, gracias por la lectura, los reviews, "Favs" & follows, o lo que esto se merezca! :)_


End file.
